


Rendezvous

by parkseonghwa



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Frottage, Getting Together, M/M, Making Out, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, lapslock, thigh kink, thigh riding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-26 02:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18274373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkseonghwa/pseuds/parkseonghwa
Summary: "mingi, were you thinking about me earlier?" san asks with his head cocked to the side."yeah, i told you. i was upset because we weren't talking," he says, looking at san like he's offended he's not listening until san clarifies."no, i meant- before you were upset," san explains and mingi's face flushes and he turns away. "were you thinking about me while you were getting off, baby?" san asks again, shifting into his line of sight."is that bad?" mingi asks, voice quiet."no, baby. you're so good. never bad, not for me."





	Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is just rendezvous by sik-k.
> 
> this is my first work for the fandom and hopefully not the last. i haven't written in a while so please read this with low expectations, lmao. also very briefly edited by me, myself, and i. everyone's been screaming about mingi's thighs on tumblr from wanted episode 2 and i have been screaming about sanxmingi since their vlive on 3/13 and that's how this happened.

how san found out was an accident.

they were on their way back to the dorms after a long day of schedules and everyone was lazing about in the van. none of the members minded the stretched days all too much. being idols was the dream they'd been longing for, and they knew what they had signed up for before they debuted. there had been more trainees with them originally, but they were the final eight and, despite the long days they were working now that they’d had a comeback, they were happy. happy, but still exhausted.

yeosang was still recovering from a cold and had gone home early, skipping their last schedule so he could rest. hongjoong was sitting in the passenger's seat next to their manager, who was driving. jongho and seonghwa were behind them, sharing a set of airpods and taking turns playing games on seonghwa’s phone. in the third row was yunho and wooyoung, the beagles of the group, both sleeping after exerting so much energy throughout the day.

and, at the far back was san and mingi.

both of them were awake, but san could feel his eyelids growing heavy as time passed. he looked over to see mingi in nearly the same state he was, eyes hooded and head thrown back, his neck on full display. san had always thought mingi’s body lines were the best in the groups and forced himself to pull his eyes away from the other's exposed throat. he poked mingi softly in the side of his leg and mingi flinched, whining at the back of his throat.

“what?” he mumbled out, throwing an arm over his face.

“can i lay on you?” san asked in a whisper.

mingi lifted his arm until one of his eyes could be seen and squinted at him. “since when do you ask? i don’t care,” he said, shielding his face with his arm once more.

san smiled, his dimples deepening before he laid his head on the taller boy’s thigh and wiggled his fingers underneath them, the heat seeping into them. he felt his thigh flex under his ear and he turned onto his back, looking up at mingi. at the angle he's laying at, it looked like mingi was towering over him. “is my head heavy?” he asked, wondering why the other was squirming so much.

a deep, “no,” was the only response he received. mingi’s voice was strained, but he chalked it up to just being tired and mingi probably wanting to rest. san decided to leave him alone, turning again, this time to face him.

the seat isn't large enough for him to be laying the way he was. he had to tuck his knees up to his chest and he felt like he was going to fall off the side of the seat until he feels a weight rest over his side, fingertips brushing his back over the sweater he was wearing. he silently thanked mingi’s tendency to buy shirts two sizes too big for him because his gray t-shirt was long enough to cover the rough denim of his jeans that would have been digging into san’s cheek. he slipped his hands back under mingi’s legs and felt the muscles under his cheek jump again.

his eyebrows raised this time when he heard a hitch in mingi’s breath.

he experimentally wiggled his fingers again and mingi’s full body shiver sent off warning bells in the back of san’s brain. if san was tickling mingi, he’d mostly likely just ask him to stop. but, he had yet to say anything thus far. san turned his head to peek up at mingi’s face and is unsurprised to see his arm still over his face, blocking his view of the younger boy’s eyes. what does surprise him is mingi’s mouth. his upper lip is glossy, swollen, and red, like he’d been biting on it previously. it seemed like a likely assumption seeing as his lower lip was currently pulled between his teeth. san is sure that if he relaxed his mouth now he would be able to see the indents of his teeth.

he wants to test something, but is unsure of the response he’ll get.

he curled his index finger and dug his knuckle into the back of mingi’s thigh and it startled them both when a deep groan escaped his mouth. it’s too loud with a van full of nearly all their members and hongjoong turned from where he was sitting at the front.

“you okay, mingi?” he questioned, voice laced with concern. 

“i’m fine, hyung. my, uh, back is just bothering me a little,” he lied, guilt cursing through him.

“okay,” the leader hums, “take a hot shower when we get back to the dorms, okay?”

mingi just nods. he’s going to need a hot shower after this car ride.

 

 

.・。.・゜✭・.・✫・゜・。.

 

they don’t talk about it.

san had ended up falling asleep with his head in mingi’s lap while mingi stayed wide awake the rest of the ride home. they all piled out of the van and mingi ran to their dorm, making it before anyone else, and slammed the door to the bathroom after he entered it. san heard the bolt on the door click. he fell asleep again while trying to wait up for mingi to get out of the shower and then it was weeks of non-stop schedules. radio shows, variety shows, interviews with youtubers, photoshoots for magazines, tour preparations, and practices for their _next_ comeback already.

they don’t get any down time until two months after the day in the van. they’re not well-known enough in korea where they have to stay inside on their days off out of fear of being mobbed on the streets. maybe, one day, but today all the members are out doing various things. yeosang went to the park with his skateboard under his arm. yunho, jongho, and wooyoung went to an internet cafe to play games. hongjoong went to his studio and seonghwa had went with the managers to the company building. san was reading a webcomic on yunho’s bed, but he wasn’t sure where mingi was. he had heard some clamoring in the kitchen earlier, but it had died down now.

as he makes his way into his comic he can hear small sounds coming from mingi and jongho’s shared room. _it’s probably just the tv_ , he thinks absentmindedly as he tabs over another page. that is, until the sounds become louder and more distinct and san knows _exactly_ what’s happening. mingi thinks san is gone. mingi thinks san is gone and that he has the whole dorm to himself for once. they all do it and they know they do it, but no one ever brings it up. they’ll all agree on going out to dinner and suddenly yunho won’t feel well and want to stay behind by himself. or, they’ll be at practice and yeosang will leave by himself, saying he left something at the dorms and he’ll be back soon. alone time at the dorms is precious time spent for each one of them.

the problem now is that mingi’s _not_ alone and san is _there_ and he can hear _everything_.

he rolls over, back facing the wall that mingi's low moans are leaking through and slams a pillow over his head. it would be wrong of him to purposefully listen in on his bandmate obviously getting himself off. so, he did his best to block out the noise, but even if he couldn't hear him the noises he'd already caught were echoing off the walls of his brain.

san sits up, bracing himself, but the noises are gone. he sighs and runs a hand through his hair until he hears different sounds. not ones of pleasure, but _crying_. he's up and across the room before he can even process it. he swings the door open to mingi's room and mingi is, in fact, crying.

but, he's also still naked. "YAH!" he yells when the shock of san barging in wears off and he covers himself with the thick blanket the had fallen to the floor.

"like i haven't seen your dick before," san scoffs.

"that's not the point," mingi huffs, his voice still shaky. it's teetering like he hadn't finished crying and wants to start up again.

san moves over to him slowly before sitting next to him. "min, why are you crying?" he asks softly. he reaches a hand out to smooth out his hair, but the second his palm comes into contact with the back of his head, mingi starts crying again. they're big tears and he turns to san with his lower lip trembling. san reaches out to him at the same time that mingi launches himself into his arms. he keeps one hand stationed on his back, rubbing circles into his skin to soothe him, and the other hand stays threaded into mingi's hair while his face is pressed into his neck. they stay like that for a bit until san's anxiety increases over the amount of time mingi has been crying for.

"mingi, love, you have to calm down. you're going to make yourself sick," he says, pulling back and taking mingi's face in his hands, softly cupping the taller boy's cheeks. "are you going to tell me why you were in here getting off and then started crying?" he asks, smiling softly, teasing the other boy in hopes he'll smile.

it works, his lips pulling at the corners and his eyes squinting. "stop it," he whines, giggling, before his mood turns solemn again. "i was, y'know, getting off. i didn't know you were home. but, then i was thinking about–," he cuts himself off and his eyes flick over to san and then away again.

he pulls his face out of the other boy's hands and distances himself from him, wrapping the blanket tighter around himself. san lets his hands drop to his sides, watching mingi curl in on himself. "we haven't talked in a long time, you know. since that time in the van... i didn't want you to think i was weird or gross. and, we've been busy so it wasn't hard to avoid you." he says, voice so low that san has to strain himself to hear him. he doesn't say anything though, observing the other while he speaks.

the thing is, mingi is usually so unapologetically himself. it's one of san's favorite things about him. he demands attention from everyone in a room as soon as he walks in and he makes his presence known. seeing this boy, who is always so outgoing, cave in on himself is _breaking_ san.

"mingi, i have never once thought you were _gross_. i never thought you were weird. i thought i had overstepped a boundary that night in the van. i thought i made you uncomfortable, but every time i wanted to apologize you weren't around. you didn't do anything wrong," san explains, his fingers flexing by his sides with the need to touch, but not wanting to break the moment.

"it didn't make me uncomfortable," mingi says, fidgeting where he sits, "i-i liked it. my thighs are just... sensitive."

sans eyebrows raise. " _oh_ ," is all he says before the pieces fall into place.

he liked it. mingi _liked_  san touching his thighs. he groaned in the car because he felt _good_. he had been avoiding san because san made him feel _good_. and, earlier he–

"mingi, were you thinking about me earlier?" san asks with his head cocked to the side.

"yeah, i told you. i was upset because we weren't talking," he says, looking at san like he's offended he's not listening until san clarifies.

"no, i meant- _before_  you were upset," san explains and mingi's face flushes and he turns away. "were you thinking about me while you were getting off, baby?" san asks again, shifting into his line of sight.

"is that bad?" mingi asks, voice quiet.

"no, baby. you're _so_  good. never bad, not for me,” san says, moving closer to the boy and mingi looks up at him, his eyes watery.

“san, i-,” he barely manages to get out and san nods, encouraging him to tell him what he needs.

“um, can you.. touch?” mingi questions, eyebrows pulling together.

“of course, if that’s what you want,” san replies slowly. he doesn’t want mingi to feel pressured in any way. san wants him so much that it feels like his skin is vibrating, but he doesn’t want mingi to feel _used_.

“i want,” is all the confirmation san needs before he's leaning in, to tug him forward by the front of the blanket wrapped tight around him and crashes his lips into his. the taller boy whines at the force of the contact—too rushed, too hard—and san licks at his lower lip to soothe the ache it caused.

he pulls at his lower lip with his own and hears mingi whine again, this time high pitched, all the way at the back of his throat. san pulls back to break the kiss, but mingi chases his lips and kisses him again before he can get more than a few centimeters away from him. he licks into sans mouth when it opens with a surprised gasp and the feeling has san shivering.

it’s obvious that mingi hasn’t kissed many people, but what he lacks in technique he makes up for in sincerity. every time mingi’s upper lip catches on his own san’s brain feels like it’s stuffed with cotton balls. after he’s finding it more difficult to breathe, he pulls back, only to lean their foreheads together. their breath mixes between them and san already misses the tightness in his lungs.

he reaches a hand up to grip mingi’s chin between is index finger and thumb, swiping the latter over his full lower lip. mingi’s mouth drops open and hesitantly snakes his tongue out to lick at the pad of san’s thumb before sucking it _hard_  into his own mouth.

san’s own mouth drops open in shock as the wet heat of mingi’s tongue circles the digit in his mouth. he whispers out a soft “fuck” before pulling his hand away, ignoring the taller boy’s noise of protest, and getting up from the bed entirely. mingi’s eyes are round, thinking san has changed his mind, until he moves forward and weaves his fingers back into his hair.

“get comfortable on your back, baby. and, take the blanket off,” he says, gently, withdrawing his hand.

he doesn’t want to be too forceful with him, hoping mingi knows he can stop this whenever he wants to. but, mingi just listens. he backs onto the pillow, his eyes never leaving san's, and lets the blanket fall away from him as he does.

he’s spread across the bed and san’s fingers _ache_  to touch the beautiful boy before him. his hair is getting longer, the hints of blue at the ends fading out after weeks of not recoloring it, and it fans across the pillow under his head. his neck is long, shoulders broad. his waist tapers into his hips with his dick settled between them. mingi has a nice dick. it’s a known fact in the dorm that mingi is the most _endowed_ out of their group, though seonghwa is a close second.

it’s not that that has his mouth dropping open though.

it’s his thighs.

“did you shave?” san asks, awe coloring his voice. the boy in question reaches down to rub at his own thigh, his chest flushing a pretty pink. “yeah. like being soft,” he says, gnawing at his lower lip.

“you’re going to be the death of me,” san groans, pulling his shirt over his head and shoving his pants and underwear off in one swift motion, too impatient to try to make a show of him getting undressed.

he climbs onto the bed, caging mingi’s shoulders between his hands and his hips between his knees. “you’re so gorgeous,” he says before leaning down to catch mingi’s lips in another searing kiss. there’s nothing refined about it; the kiss is wet and dirty and he never wants it to end, but he pulls away to place open mouthed kisses on his neck. he mouths his way down his neck, leaving a shiny trail in his wake, until he attaches his mouth to the spot at the base of his neck where his shoulder meets it and sucks a mark there.

as he’s working the skin between his teeth, he moves his hands to mingi’s sides. he starts the bone of his pelvis before sliding them up the smooth skin of his stomach until one of his thumbs catches on mingi’s nipple and the boy under him let’s out a mewl that san has never heard before, but desperately wants to hear again.

he plays with mingi’s nipples, letting his thumb tweak one as the other gets rolled between his fingers. the sounds mingi is making are undiluted filth and san shimmies down his body until his mouth can reach one of his peaked nipples.

his back arches off the bed when san’s tongue laves over a perked bud for the first time. “s-san. san, please,” mingi begs, a hand flying up to tangle itself in san’s hair.

“i don’t know what you’re asking me for, baby,” he responds, lips brushing his nipple as he speaks. mingi’s twitching underneath him and making the _sweetest_ noises; small groans and hitched breathing sneaking passed his lips, but he doesn’t answer san so he moves to his other nipple and sucks hard.

he feels mingi pull at his hair, hard enough for it to hurt, and he groans around the bud in his mouth.

“san, please– _please_ , i’m so hard,” mingi says, hips jerking, looking for friction against his dick that’s dripping precome. san leans back, sitting on the boys thighs, both of their cocks hard between them.

“could you come just from this?” he questions, letting his thumbs work mingi’s spit slicked chest. the response isn’t verbal, but when mingi’s dick twitches and more precome spills out, he knows the answer. “that’s so hot,” san says, eyes wide, “we can try it another time, but not tonight. there’s something i _need_  to do.”

mingi’s mind reels at the fact that this might not just be a one-time thing. his eyes flash open, where they had previously be screwed shut tight. he reaches out a hand to wrap around san’s wrist where it was about to move lower. “san, i–,” he can feel tears welling up in his eyes again and san’s face sobers.

“what’s wrong, min? did i hurt you?” he questions, cupping his face and raking his eyes over his body.

“i like you,” mingi chokes out and sans eyes snap back to his, startled, before softening.

“oh, baby,” san whispers, leaning down to kiss his forehead, then his nose, then his cheeks, his eyelids, tasting the salt of his unshed tears where they’d collected on his eyelashes, before brushing his lips ever so lightly against his own, “i _love_  you. i’ve loved you since we were trainees. everyone knew except for you, silly.”

the tears mingi had been trying to hold back spilled over freely now. san wiped his tears away with the pads of this thumbs and kissed him, slow now. soft, just languid presses of swollen lips. _lovingly_ , with two years worth of emotion behind each movement. that is, until mingi starts rutting his hips against san and lets out a long whine.

“you’re still hard,” and it’s more of a statement than a question when san says it. he had lost a bit of his, too worried he’d been hurting him earlier, but with the way mingi was getting desperate under him again he was sure he’d be fully hard again in mere seconds.

“wanna come,” mingi mumbles against his mouth, sliding his erection against san’s hip and san holds himself back from pushing forward, too.

“will you let me try something, baby?” he questions, backing off again and mingi whines when the cold air in the room breathes over his cock.

“anything,” he sighs. san smiles, shimmying his way back down the taller boy’s legs until he’s settled almost at the foot of the bed. he looks up at mingi, who has his head tilted in confusion, until san rakes his nails from the tops of mingi’s thighs down to his knees and he _gets_  it. he shivers, a broken sound coming from the back of his throat.

“how are your thighs so thick,” san says, smoothing his hands back up them, purposefully avoiding mingi’s flushed cock and resting his hands on his hips, thumbs rubbing over the skin there. he leans in, kissing right above his kneecap, and then continuing farther up. mingi’s legs are shaking and sans presses down against his hips. “stay still, baby.”

he moves his hands to mingi’s knees and pushes them apart, shifting his mouth to lick at the inner part of his thigh and he hears mingi gasp at the wet sensation of san’s tongue against the velvet skin there. he goes a step farther to attach his lips and sucks a mark there that blooms a deep red after a few hard pulls. he laps his tongue over it to soothe the feeling but mingi is still writhing underneath him. “is it okay?” he asks and mingi just nods. “words, mingi.”

“feels– feels _so_ good, sannie. more, please,” he whimpers out, fingers flexing at his sides. san just smiles, pressing another kiss to the pretty bruise blooming. “of course,” is all he says before moving a little farther up, the skin there more sensitive as it nears closer to his groin, and biting softly. he hears mingi whine out a long “fuuuck” and licks at the barely-there indent of his teeth before attaching his lips there too and sucking again.

“oh, shit, fuck, san,” he lets out, head thrown back against the pillow under his head. san ignores him in favor of moving to his other thigh and licking a sloppy stripe up his thigh then following the wet trail back down with his mouth open in even wetter kisses.

san looks up to see mingi’s hand in his mouth, biting at the edge of it in an attempt to keep himself quiet. he reaches up to tug his hand out of his mouth and interlaces their finger. “i want to hear you,” is all he says before licking another stripe up mingi’s cock and mingi yells, hips bucking, and his dick hits san in the face. he doesn’t find that he minds.

he can hear mingi stuttering out an apology, but san just takes his thick cock into his mouth and everything mingi says becomes garbled. san savors the taste of mingi’s precome that’s continuously leaking into san’s mouth. he sucks hard and pulls his hand away from mingi’s to rake his nails down the inside of his thighs and there’s no warning before he’s coming in san’s mouth while chanting san’s own name with a few “fuck”s littered between them.

when mingi starts tugging at his hair, over-sensitive, san finally pulls off and smiles wide at him. mingi giggles, pulling him in for a kiss. it’s not as rushed as the initial ones and he can taste himself on san’s tongue. “want you to come,” he mumbles against san’s lips and san just shakes his head even though his dick is hard and aching between his legs.

“you’re tired. another time, i can–,” his words cut off when mingi presses a single thigh between his legs. he keens in the back of his throat and his chin falls to his chest. “oh, fuck,” is all he says before he’s rutting against mingi’s thigh, reveling in the friction against his cock that’s now smearing precome all over mingi’s thigh.  
mingi settles his hands on san’s ass, and it only takes him a few times of him guiding san’s hips hard to rut against him to have san coming all over his thigh and hip.

he collapses against mingi, his face tucked into his neck. “oh my god,” is all he says after a few minutes, laughing loud into his shoulder.

“you’re telling me we could have been doing _that_  for _years_ ,” mingi says, breath still heavy, but smiling all the same.

san leans back a tiny bit to look at his… his what? “are we boyfriends now?” he questions, before continuing, “pleasebemyboyfriend.”

mingi just smiles and nods. san’s about to kiss him again until he hears a knock at the door that startles both of them. “i’m sure he said yes, but please don’t start a second round. everyone’s… been home. for a while,” comes jongho’s strained voice through the door.

san and mingi just lock eyes and start laughing.

— fin.

**Author's Note:**

> can you tell i have no idea how to end one shots?
> 
> comments, kudos, and bookmarks are appreciated~


End file.
